roedstenfandomcom_da-20200213-history
Martins sværd
"Always use the sword to stand for good and right, never do a thing you would be ashamed of, but never let your heart rule your mind." :―Luke the Warrior Martins sværd, også kaldet Rottedræber, var en legendarisk klinge, der først var kendt som Krigermusen Martin den Ældres våben. Våbenet var oprindeligt ikke nopget særligt, med en almindelig stålklinge med en rød juvel i sværdknoppen, et sværdhæfte af sølv og et skæfte dækket af lædder. Det havde også en skede, men den var ikke nævnt ofte. Efter det blev ødelagt, bar Martin skæftet rundt om sin hals i lang tid. Senere, efter han ankom til Salamandastron, blev klingen omformet af badgerherren Boar the Fighter ud af uendeligt hårdt metal fra en falden stjerne (en meteorit), and blev fastgjort med nyt sort lædder, som har overlevet i mange sæsoner. Historie Martins sværd tilhørte oprindeligtn Martin den Ældre og gik i arv til hans søn, Krigermusen Luke. Senere, kort før hans stak til søs for at lede efter Vilu Daskar, gav Luke sværdet til sin søn, Krigermusen Martin. Da Martin blev taget til fange af Tyrannen Badrang, tog sidstnævnte sværdet i besiddelse i en kort periode, indtil Martin erobrede det tilbage og rejse sydpå, ind i Mossflower Woods. Sværdet blev så knækket af Tsarmina Greeneyes ved Kotir. Martin bar det ødelagt skæfte om sin hals på sin mission til Salamandastron. Der blev det omformet af Boar the Fighter med stjernemetal, og blev til et storslået våben, med en rød juvel i sværdknoppen og en blodfure,som løb tre fjerdedele af vejen ned af klingen. Martin brugte sværdet til at besejre Tsarmina, hvilket gjorde Mossflower sikkert og frit. Da Martins far gav ham sværdet, sagde han, at hvis Martin ikke skulle have nogle børn til hvem at give sværdet, skulle han skjule det, hvor kun et modigt, sandt dyr kunne finde det. I overenstemmelse med dette anmodede Martin om, at sværdet skulle hænges fra vejrhanen på Rødsten Kloster ved hans død. Han efterlod også et kodet digt, der afslørede sværdets skjulested bag hans gobelin i Den Store Hal. Hvorvidt det rent faktisk blev hængt på vejrhanen på det tidspunkt, er uklart, da Simeon blev guidet til det under jorden sæsoner senere. Simeon efterlod sværdet med Dandin, da den yngre mus fulgte med Mariel Gullwhacker til øen Terramort for at bekæmpe Gabool the Wild. Efter denne mision, bragte Rufe Brush sværdet med op til vejrhanen, hvor det blev indtil et lynnedslag fik det til at falde ned ved siden af Samkim og Arula. Det blev stjålet af Dingeye og Thura, og endte senere i hænderne på Dethbrush. Efter en duel med Dethbrush, mistede Samkim midlertidigt sværdet til Deepcoiler. Mara hentede sværdet og returnerede det til Samkim, der igen vendte tilbage til Rødsten. WIld King MacPhearsome bragte det så tilbage på sin plads på vejrhanen. Det blev derefter stjålet af King Bloodfeather af Sparra-stammen. Hans efterkommer, King Bull Sparra, mistede det til Asmodeus. Asmodeus var i besiddelse af sværdet i Stenbruddet, indtil Matthias genfandt det og dræbte hugormen. Abbed Mortimer navngav sværdet "Rottedræber," efter Matthias besejrede Rastapus den Blodige. Fra det øjeblik, har sværdet været udstillet nær gobelinen af Krigermusen Martin, og adskillige af klostrets beskyttere har båret det siden hen. Hundredevis af sæsoner senere, blev sværdet stjålet af en mosegris, men blev taget igen fra ham af Magger. Kaptajn Vizka Longtooth slog ham ihjel, og tog sværdet for sig selv. Det blev genvundet for klostret af Salixa. '']] Known Wielders of the sword * Krigermusen Martin den Ældre * Krigermusen Luke * Krigermusen Martin * Tyrannen Badrang * Gonff the Mousethief * Dandin * Mariel Gullwhacker * Snidjer * Catseyes * Dingeye * Dethbrush * Samkim * King Bloodfeather * King Bull Sparra * Asmodeus * Matthias * Jess * Malkariss * Mattimeo * Martin II * Abbot Arven * Dannflower Reguba * Log-a-Log Dippler * Deyna * Skipper (Triss) * Trisscar Swordmaid * Bragoon * Hortwill Longblade Braebuck * Shard * Rakkety Tam MacBurl * Melanda MacBurl * Grumpy Watervole * Magger * Vizka Longtooth * Orkwil Prink * Laird Bosie McScutta of Bowlaynee * Clarinna * Uggo Wiltud * Posybud * Jum Gurdy Known characters killed directly by the sword * Reynard Chopsnout * Badrang the Tyrant * Riptung * Skrabblag * Dingeye * The Deepcoiler * Asmodeus * Frogblood * Killconey * Vallug Bowbeast * Eefera * Zassaliss * Zwilt the Shade * Badtooth fr:Épée de martin